This research and educational partnership between the Department of Surgery at the Universidade Eduardo Mondlane (UEM) and the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) is directed at developing strategies for building sustainable surgical capacity in rural areas of Mozambique. The project will build on an already strong collaboration between UEM and UCSD medical schools and use expertise from the World Health Organization, Canadian Network for International Surgery and the American College of Surgeons. A strong emphasis will be placed on local program leadership with the goal of developing a cadre of local experts who will be empowered to drive future surgical research initiatives and make decision about resource allocation. The Specific Aims are to: 1) Identify the best strategies for building emergency and essential surgical capacity in rural areas of Mozambique and 2) Increase capacity for surgical research at UEM and its allied institutions via training and partnerships. The expected outcome is a better understanding of the role for surgery in primary health care in Mozambique, an evidenced-based strategy for building surgical capacity in rural area, and an increased capacity for surgical research by local experts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Surgical conditions, especially obstetrical emergencies and injuries account for a significant burden of disease in Mozambique. Surgical and obstetrical services are currently unable to meet the population need resulting in death and disability. Surgical care improves maternal and child health and reduces disability related to injuries.